


No Longer 'Just Brothers'

by Queen_Yaoi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, Drabble Collection, Hitachiincest, I wimped out on the birth scene, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Seme Hikaru, Sorry Not Sorry, Twincest, Uke Kaoru, don't remember why I didn't post it, wrote this years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Yaoi/pseuds/Queen_Yaoi
Summary: It's been a month since Hikaru and Kaoru entered a different sort of relationship. One with more sex and kissing than their normal sibling one. But their parents don't seemed too worried by this development at all. Almost as if they were expecting it! And now Kaoru is feeling unwell.AKA, the HikaKao Mpreg story that I could never find, so I wrote it myself.----Now with added drabble(s).





	1. The Proper Story (the prequel to any drabbles)

"Then Kaoru shakes me awake with tears in his eyes and claims that the cookie monster was going to get him," Hikaru said slyly to their customers while looking at Kaoru the whole time.  
  
Kaoru blushed and pouted slightly, his golden eyes tearing. "Hikaru! How could you tell them that? And I was only six at the time, when you're that age it's fine to be afraid of the pictures of cookie packets, right?" Kaoru asked, now seemingly unsure about himself.  
  
Hikaru quickly gathered him in his arms, ignoring the fangirls screaming around them. He looked into Kaoru's identical eyes longingly. "Kaoru, why do you have to be as cute now as you did back then," he said huskily, bringing their face at a if-it-wasn't-them uncomfortable closeness.  
  
Kaoru stared back, and was about to say his line when he felt the slightly familiar, yet always unwanted feeling of being sick. He covered his mouth with his hand and silently apologising to Hikaru, dashed out of his embrace towards the bathrooms.  
  
"Eh? What's wrong with Kaoru?" one of the girls asked, looking to where the younger red-head had run off.  
  
Hikaru ran a hand through his hair. He was worried. Kaoru didn't just get sick for no reason. "I don't know what could be wrong with him," he answered the girl.  
  
Another girl smiled softly, and seemed to understand what he was going through. "Go help him, Hikaru. You're probably the only one he wants right now," she said, quickly making the other girls nod in agreement.  
  
"Yes, go help Kaoru!" one fangirl said a little too loudly.  
  
Kyoya had walked over the group before Hikaru could leave and asked what was going on.  
  
"Kaoru got sick for no reason," one of the girls said, allowing Hikaru to escape from the shadow prince.  
  
"Hmm? That's unusual," the brunet muttered to himself.  
  
By this time the other members of the host club were coming over to see what was wrong as well.  
  
"What's going on, Okaa-san? And where are those annoying twins?" the blonde host king said.  
  
"It appears that Kaoru got sick for no reason," Kyoya explained.  
  
"Oh no! Do you think cake would make him better?" the loli-shota asked from his cousins shoulders.  
  
"Well, if Hikaru didn't get sick that means, it wouldn't have been something they ate," Haruhi deducted.  
  
"Very true." Kyoya wrote something down in his black notebook. "We'll get into this further after the girls have left, everyone continue hosting!" he called out, making the others go back to where they were before. Kyoya turned back to the Hitachiin designations. "You girls can go with Tamaki until Hikaru and Kaoru get back if you like," he said smirking at the dreaming faces of the girls in front of him. He just made his boyfriend's life harder.

  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

  
Kaoru was leaning his head over one of the cubicle toilets in the male bathroom, located just outside the third music room. He was panting hard, trying to breathe for a moment only to end up vomiting again.  
  
Hikaru rounded the corner to the sound of his twin dry heaving. The elder ran to him quickly and ran his hand in soothing motions over Kaoru back. The younger smiled back gratefully, he leaned back into his twins embrace.  
  
“Hika, what's wrong with me?” Kaoru asked, taking a packet of tissues from his pocket and wiping his mouth with one, then throwing it into the near-by bin. “That's the second time today, fourth time in three days,” he grumbled, snuggling closer into his twins arms.  
  
“I don't know, Kao.” Hikaru kissed the top of the younger head. “Maybe we could get Kyoya-senpai to look over you.”  
  
Kaoru huffed. “I don't like this. There's no logic explanation!” He crossed his arms over his chest and fumed silently.  
  
Hikaru chuckled into his hair. “That's true I suppose. We've done nothing out of the ordinary lately, except-” He leaned down to whisper in his brother's ear. “-perhaps get a bit closer.”  
  
Kaoru blushed and nodded shyly. Smiling gently, he kissed his older brother become lover. Hikaru grimaced and pulled away.  
  
“Couldn't you have brushed you're teeth first?” he asked, the taste of sick entering his mouth.  
  
Kaoru smirked. “Call it pay back.”  
  
Hikaru gave him an incredulous look. “Pay back for what?” he exclaimed.  
  
“Pay back for...” he trailed off. A foreboding feeling filled his stomach as he thought back to his childhood and then the events of last night. Changing the subject, he said, “Hey Hikaru, do you remember the bedtime story Mum and Dad used to tell us? About our ancestors?” Kaoru asked, looking dead ahead, too scared of looking anywhere else.  
  
“The one about the twins who belittled the devil and got cursed for it?” the elder guessed. “That was our favourite.”  
  
“What if.” He couldn't say it. It couldn't be true. Kaoru shook off his thoughts. “Do you remember what the curse was?” he squeaked out, feeling more and more timid.  
  
“Yeah. The devil cursed the two of them and any future generation of twins to fall in love and have children, because during those times being gay was frowned upon and a guy getting pregnant would make him ashamed and an outcast.” Hikaru frowned, then added. “Or a girl getting pregnant from a girl. 'Cause I think he only cursed monozygotic twins. What about it?”  
  
Kaoru stayed silent. 'It wasn't true. It couldn't be true,' he chanted to himself.  
  
“What about it, Kaoru?” Hikaru repeated. He was confused by his twin suddenly bringing this up, and why did he look so scared?  
  
“What if it wasn't just a bedtime story?” he out but breathed out. If Hikaru hadn't been right behind him, he would have never known that Kaoru had spoken.  
  
Hikaru laughed. It really did seem ridiculous. “ What are you going on about, Kao! How could it be anything but a bedtime story?” He continued laughing, while Kaoru was almost in tears.  
  
“Just think about it Hikaru!” he exclaimed, getting his lover to be quiet and listen to what he had to say. “We have always been in love with each other whether we knew it or not. It just took our hormones to realise this. And when we told Mum and Dad about us, didn't they take it a little too well? Almost as if they were expecting it? Waiting for since we were born to say it?”  
  
Hikaru scoffed. “What does this have to do with a bedtime story?”  
  
“One last thing.” Kaoru sat up and turned around to look his brother in the eyes. “Our great-aunts were twins right?”  
  
Hikaru nodded.  
  
“In every picture we've seen of them, when we would have been of age, they always had a little boy with them.”  
  
“Kaoru, this doesn-”  
  
“The only explanation we ever got of the boy was that 'he was Kimapo's son'.” Kaoru's golden eyes now became nervous, skirting over everything in the room at least once. “We never saw a husband for either of them, nor any wedding photos. Did it ever occur to you that it might be _their_ son?”  
  
A hand on his shoulder calmed him enough to look at his twins again. “Kaoru, you're making it seemed like you think our family is actually cursed,” Hikaru said gently. “You don't really think that do you? And what does this have to do with what's been going on with you?”  
  
Kaoru wouldn't speak, he couldn't. His mouth was incapable of moving, and a tear leaked from his left eye. He looked dead straight into his lover's matching eyes, giving him a look that answered everything.  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened as Kaoru burst out into sobs. The seme hushed his uke and whispered comforts into his ear. After the younger calmed down enough to talk, Hikaru asked: “What exactly do you think is wrong with you?”  
  
Kaoru looked away, and mouthed something to the air.  
  
“Kaoru, I can't help you if you hide it.” Hikaru kissed his cheek, neck and nose. “I want to help you, tell me.”  
  
“I think... I might... Just be. Slightly, pregnant?”  
  
With a single word, time had stopped around them. Hikaru stayed with the same blank expression and Kaoru in tears again. At this point Haruhi had come in to see how the two were doing.  
  
“Kaoru! What wrong?” she exclaimed, kneeling down, half pulling him from his twins hug and into on of her own. Kaoru, however, couldn't answer, and turned to Hikaru for help.  
  
“We'll tell you in the club room.” Hikaru said, getting up and helping Kaoru as well. “Are all the girls gone?”  
  
Haruhi nodded. “There are a few outside, because they want to see Kaoru before they leave, but there's no one in the club room.”  
  
“Good.” He passed the younger Hitachiin onto the girl. “Look after him for a minute.”  
  
Hikaru swept his bangs to the other side and looked at Haruhi questioningly. With her nod of approval, he walked out of the bathroom and towards the club, seeing the most hard-core Hitachiin fans there.  
  
“Kaoru!” they exclaimed with relief. “Are you okay now?” one asked.  
  
Hikaru nodded and replied in his best Kaoru voice, “Yeah, I think I'll be fine. I probably just need some rest.” 'Which is true,' he thought. 'Kaoru will definitely need to rest when we get home.'  
  
“Where's Hikaru-kun?” the other girl asked.  
  
'Shit.' “He must have caught the same thing I have, I'm just getting something to help him,” Hikaru lied.  
  
“Okay.” They both turned to leave. “We hope the two of you get better soon!”  
  
Hikaru sighed as soon as they were out of ear shot and went back to Haruhi and picked up Kaoru, who was now looking much better than before. The younger whined as he got lifted into Hikaru's arms bridal style.  
  
“Hika, I can walk myself!” he complained. Haruhi just shook her head in the background, and followed after them.  
  
As Haruhi opened the club room doors, the blonde host king jumped on the twins.  
  
“Kaoru, are you okay?” he asked, hugging the squirming red-head in Hikaru's arms.  
  
“Yes, I'll be fine,” he muttered. “Now get off!”  
  
Tamaki reluctantly let go and stood back, letting them enter the third music room.  
  
Kaoru fixed his brother's fringe and was deposited on the nearest lounge.  
  
Honey immediately tried to jump onto him, more specifically his stomach, but Hikaru managed to catch him in time.  
  
“Are you okay now, Kao-chan?” Honey asked, still in Hikaru's arms.  
  
Hikaru put him down as Kaoru answered. “I'm not sure if okay is the right word, but let's go with it.”  
  
Kyoya pushed up his glasses, letting the light reflect off the lenses. “Outwardly, there appears to be nothing wrong with you,” he said, charcoal eyes scanning over the lying figure.  
  
Kaoru turned to Hikaru again, to scared to say anything. The older brother sighed, but did explain the story of their ancestors, their parents reaction to their relationship and their great-aunt's mystery son. Most of the hosts had managed to piece together the information that Kaoru had gathered. Honey's caramel eyes glittered with excitement, Mori was stoic, Kyoya smirked and tilted his glasses again, while Haruhi and Tamaki wore blank looks.  
  
“Okaa-san, what do they mean?” the blonde asked his boyfriend, his head tilted to the side in confusion.  
  
“Kaoru thinks he's pregnant.”  
  
A thud was heard to reveal Tamaki on the floor in shock, while Haruhi looked like she was trying to decide whether they were joking or not.  
  
“We don't know for certain or anything! It's just explains what's going on,” Kaoru rushed out, sitting up. Hikaru sat down next to him.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a minute, in which Tamaki had come around and was whispering something into Kyoya's ear.  
  
The shadow prince sighed irritably. “Very well then.” He turned to the red-heads. “Because the club will be in trouble, and other, annoying reasons.” He glared at Tamaki. “You can have full use of the hospital equipment from my hospital to test this theory. And if you do happen to be pregnant, Kaoru. You can come by at any time,” he finished explaining, and turned to the blonde. “Happy now, Otou-san?” he said with as much venom in his voice as he could bare to give Tamaki... Which is a lot mind you.  
  
Tamaki nodded, beaming at him.

  
☆*:. ｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

  
“Well I guess a congratulations is in order then,” Haruhi said to the twins seated on the hospital bed.  
  
They, however, were still not quite in reality and stared at the paper they each held with one hand.  
  
“We're only sixteen,” Hikaru started, turning to face his younger brother, who did the same.  
  
“And I'm pregnant.” Kaoru finished.  
  
Taking the sheet from loose hands, Kyoya glanced over it. “You have been pregnant for approximately one month,” he announced, eyeing the two of them.  
  
Kaoru was blushing, while Hikaru smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Our first night together," Kaoru muttered to himself, though everyone else heard him too.  
  
Hikaru swung an arm around the youngest in the room. "We really should have paid more attention in health class," he admitted guiltily.  
  
Kaoru huffed, but behind the act he was really frightened of what was happening. "If I remember correctly, I was trying to pay attention in health, but you-" He poked Hikaru in the side. "-wouldn't let me concentrate."  
  
"Oops?"  
  
The rest of the hosts sighed as they heard this.  
  
Haruhi put a hand on each of their shoulders. "If you need help you can ask me, since I did pay attention." She sent a smirk Hikaru's way before continuing, "Or you could ask Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai or Ta-"  
  
"Don't go to Tamaki," Kyoya said, cutting her off, earning a whine from his boyfriend.  
  
"Okaa-san, I pay attention too!" he whined, causing Kyoya to smirk.  
  
"Otou-san, all you do in health classes is point at various pictures or words and giggle to yourself like a five-year-old."  
  
Tamaki blushed bright red as the rest of the club members laugh.  
  
"Really, Senpai?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Even we gave up on annoying our teachers that way in our third year of middle school!" Kaoru laughed out.  
  
Tamaki's blush got worse. "I don't try to annoy them."

  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

  
"We're home!" two voices called out into the sparse mansion of the Hitachiin family. "Mum, Dad? We need to talk to you!"  
  
After dropping their bags on the foyer floor and making their way upstairs, Hikaru and Kaoru turned towards the design office that their mother was currently in. Knocking on the door, they heard a faint: "Come in, boys" prompting them inside.  
  
Yuzuha was at her desk, sketching another design for her friend's wedding dress, and ignoring the paperwork to her left. She turned and smiled at the two of them. "What can I do for you two?" she asked.  
  
"We kinda have something important to tell you and Dad," the twins started in sync, though nervousness made them both trail off at different times.  
  
Yuzuha giggled at her sons' behaviour. "Your father is coming home for dinner, so you can tell us then."  
  
"Okay, thanks Mum." Hikaru thanked her and started to guide a still Kaoru out of the room.  
  
Once the twins made it to their room and Hikaru had closed the door, Kaoru sat on the bed, a blank expression.  
  
"Kaoru?" Hikaru sat beside his younger brother and pulled him into his chest. "Kao, we're alone now. You can let it out."  
  
And he did. Kaoru's slight body shuddered with sobs as tears spilled down his cheeks. His lover combed through his hair with thin fingers and kissed away the ever-lasting tears.  
  
"Hikaru!" he cried out pathetically, more tears bubbling to the surface.  
  
"Hush Kao, I know." He spoke softly, near the shell of the uke's ear. "We can get through this." He lifted Kaoru's chin up, so they were eye to eye. "We're the Hitachiin brothers! There's nothing we can't handle!"  
  
Kaoru gave a breathy laugh and his sobs mostly subsided, though tears still cascaded down his face. "Hika, I'm scared," he admitted, clutching desperately to his brother for comfort.  
  
"I know, Kao." Hikaru kissed his head. "We can get through this together, every step of the way."  
  
"But Hika, I'm pregnant!" Kaoru whined, his watery gold eyes showing fear.  
  
"Kaoru, we can do this. I won't leave you, Mum and Dad are probably expecting it to be honest." Hikaru chuckled slightly and kissed him briefly. "Our friends support us and the only thing stopping us from being happy at the moment, is you."  
  
Kaoru gave him a loving gaze before kissing him. They only parted when the need for air was too great. Their foreheads pressed together and their eyes slipped closed as emotions were calmed.  
  
"You know," Kaoru started, looking into matching pools of gold. "This does solve the not being able to adopt problem," he said, an air of humour in his voice.  
  
The elder chuckled. "I supposed that's true."  
  
They lied together on their bed, kissing and cuddling until their maid came in to announce that dinner was being served.  
  
The table was silent, only the clattering of knives and forks was heard. Yuzaha was the first to finish eating, mainly because the twins were picking at their food and her husband had a lot more on his plate.  
  
"So boys," Yuzaha started, a tone of amusement in her voice. "What is it you wanted to tell us?"  
  
Their father looked up from his plate and at his sons expectantly. Both teens froze and turned to each other desperately. Hikaru elbowed his brother, which was retaliated by a kick of the shins.  
  
"Ow, fine." Hikaru huffed. "Because Kaoru refuses to say it, he's pregnant."  
  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You could have taken a more gentle approach to it!"  
  
"Oops?"  
  
The brothers turned to see their parents expressions. Their mother was wide eyed and amused, while their father was calm, smirking with mirth. Like Hikaru had said, neither were over surprised.  
  
"You're not upset?" Kaoru ventured.  
  
Both adults shook their heads.  
  
"On the contrary-" Yuzuha held out her hand, to which Mr. Hitachiin deposited a wad of ¥50 000 notes. "-I thought this might happen." She smirked at her husband, who merely rolled his eyes. She turned back to the red-heads. "So, how far along?"  
  
Kaoru and Hikaru, both got a rosy blush coating their cheeks.  
  
"One month," Kaoru replied quietly.  
  
"You know, a month ago, you two claimed that you were no longer 'just brothers'," their father said, arcing an eyebrow.  
  
"It was our first night together," Hikaru muttered.  
  
Yuzuha shook her head in exasperation. "Well, we'll always be here to help. Both you're father and I don't have to go anywhere for a year anyway."  
  
"Thanks, Mum and Dad."

  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 

Another two months had passed, with nothing that major happening. Apart from experiencing Kaoru's drastic mood swings and the continuing morning sickness, that is. Though, something very interesting was about to happen.

 

Kaoru and Hikaru were lounging around in the host club, doing their usual routine for their usual customers. The uke was lounging on his brother, head resting on his chest and arms around his neck. His hips were twisted so that his feet were still on the ground, it was an uncomfortable position that had started to give him cramps. The longer his stayed in that position the worse they got. Kaoru shifted slightly, still continuing the act, into a more comfortable of his legs being on the lounge as well. It made the pain more bearable, but it wasn't going away.

 

As the hosts were finishing up, pain was evident in Kaoru's eyes. He was managing to keep up the charade, however, to his brother it was more than obvious. All the other hosts stood up to say goodbye to the day's customers, while the twins stayed in the same position. It wasn't unusual for the twins to stay seated, but it was usually the other way around; Kaoru would try to get up and Hikaru would pull him down. The flash of pleading emotion through the younger's bright eyes was enough to keep him from moving.

 

The elder roused on his little brother as soon as the door had closed shut. “Kaoru, what's wrong?” he asked, holding onto the other's shoulders in case he tried to brush it off.

 

Kaoru hissed in pain as he tried to shift his legs. “I don't know.” He sat up, wincing in pain. Hikaru got up from underneath him and the younger promptly flopped back down, groaning slightly. Rubbing his hips slightly, he found that it only increased the pain.  
  
By now the other teens had gathered around, and were examining the scene as well.  
  
"I can't think of anything off the top of my head," Kyoya said, scanning over the lying teen. "You'll have to go to the hospital, I'll arrange for a suitable doctor," he explained, doing something on his phone.  
  
Despite one of them being in pain, the twins smirked and hi-fived each other, with Hikaru leaning down to give his lover a peck on the cheek.  
  
Haruhi face-palmed. "Let me guess," she drawled. "You're happy that you finally did something that Kyoya-senpai doesn't understand."  
  
The red-heads nodded, grinning as Hikaru jotted down the accomplishment in Kaoru's journal. He would have to add it to the official list at home. Coming back to the problem at hand, he turned to his pregnant partner.  
  
"Can you walk?" the elder asked.  
  
Kaoru sat up again, but as he leaned forward to push his weight up, his frame collapsed with a cry and he crumpled back into the cushioning.  
  
Hikaru sighed and shook his head at his brother's determination. "I'll take that as a no then."  
  
With a suspiciously practised ease, he swung the younger into his grasp, bridal style.  
  
"Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" Honey called out to the existing duo. "What about cleaning up?" he asked, a pointer finger pressed to his chin in a questioning manner.  
  
Both smirked and turned to the king of the club. "Tamaki-senpai can take care of that, right Tono?" they said simultaneously.  
  
However much Tamaki said he hated the twins and didn't want them to be in the club anymore, it was always a lie. He felt as much like a father to them, as he did to Haruhi, he just didn't express it as much, if at all. The blonde also had a, not so secret, secret about the twins; he was looking forward to seeing the inevitable tiny red-head baby. In fact, he was probably taking more care of Kaoru than what Hikaru was doing!  
  
Tamaki nodded vigorously at the task and set to work after shooing the boys out of the room.

 

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 

The red-head brothers turned to the doctor with expectant expressions. After some poking and prodding from Kusama-sensei, he seemed to be nearing the answer due to the self-talks and mumbles he always did being in a more positive tone.  
  
He nodded to himself, his short blue hair waving slightly. “It appears that your hips are moving,” he said in a professional tone.  
  
The twins gave him a blank look. It was a good thing this guy had a lot of patience, Kyoya picked well. “What do you mean?” they asked together.  
  
“Do the two of you know how a female's hips are wider, so she can accommodate the child?” he asked, giving them glance up from his clipboard with amused blue eyes.  
  
They both shook their heads, Kaoru elbowing Hikaru and commenting, “Well, we would have if he didn't keep passing me notes during health classes.” Hikaru smirked.  
  
“You liked the notes.”  
  
Kaoru didn't comment as his face went very red.  
  
“Anyway,” Kusama started, to bring the teens away from their banter. “With how you are now, Kaoru-kun, your hips are too narrow, so they are widening much faster than they would a woman's.”  
  
Kaoru pouted in his brother's arms. “That doesn't explain the pain,” he whined.  
  
“Your pelvis is hitting various nerves, thus causing the pain. I'll give you a pain killer for it.” He appeared to think for a moment before continuing. “If you start to get a fever too, contact me, but because the morning sickness started so early on, you're probably safe from that.”  
  
"And if he does get a fever means?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"It would mean that your body isn't seeing the child as a part of you. I don't think it would win, but you never know until you see the fever," he replied.  
  
The lovers were wide-eyed.  
  
"And I'm never letting you go outside again," the elder said shortly.  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
As the teens started bickering about how best the handle the situation, Kusama stayed quiet and laughed to himself, if he told them Kaoru could still go outside, they wouldn't listen.

  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

  
Two weeks after their visit to the hospital, Kaoru woke one morning to no pain and wide, sexy hips that Hikaru would be all over, if he wasn't pregnant that was.  
  
It was the fourth month of Kaoru's pregnancy, and he had found it harder to button his shirt this morning.  
  
The red-heads had talked about what they would do when he started showing. Because of the curse being about humiliation Kaoru would, no doubt be bigger than average. Their first action would be to tell the girls at the host club; they were sharp and would be able to see the slightest change in Kaoru's figure. Plus, they would have to quit the club if they didn't tell them.  
  
Which led them to standing on one of the tables in the host club and having all the customers be their audience. Kaoru was being pulled into Hikaru's side with his head leaning on his shoulder. Not too outrageous, yet enough so that they would take it a bit better.  
  
Kaoru started talking first, seeing as Hikaru was going through the data they had collected all those months ago. "Today, we will either ruin your image of us or make you love us even more."  
  
The girls were chattering amongst themselves with excited whispers.  
  
Kaoru continued, "Some of you may think our relationship merely exists in this room. Well, we can tell you that it also exists in our room as well. We're dating, and possibly at such a stage you wouldn't think we would be at. Even our parents know we're together."  
  
Every single one of the girls screamed. Their dreams and fanfictions had come true at last.  
  
"But that's not all we have to tell you. We figured you would like that part of the news better so we started with it," Hikaru said, proceeding in telling them about their parents reactions, the bedtime story and their great aunts.  
  
A few girls in the audience gasped as the knowledge pieced together. One girl fainted with a smile one her face, another two squealed loudly then fainted, and the other asked:  
  
"How far along?"  
  
"Four months, I'm starting to show so we decided to tell you guys," Kaoru replied, getting confused looks from the other girls.  
  
Hikaru sighed. "You girls are denser than Tono, Kaoru's pregnant."  
  
Cue ear-popping screams and more thuds. One of the girls had managed to make the twins blush though.  
  
"Can I get any tapes?!"

  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
  


A few weeks later, the guys in their classroom had started to notice too. One morning before class had started and Hikaru was occupied, a few of the bullies of the class went up to the younger. It was an unspoken rule that you didn't speak to the Hitachiin's until they spoke to you, but they were curious.  
  
"Hey Hitachiin," the biggest spoke.  
  
"Yeah?" Golden eyes turned to them.  
  
"Why are you getting so fat?" he asked bluntly.  
  
Kaoru stared for a moment before his eyes watered and he burst out with sobs.  
  
"Hey!" Hikaru turned to them immediately, glaring. "What did you do to Kaoru?"  
  
"We just want to know why he's getting fat," he said, scared out of his witted but honest.  
  
Hikaru shook his head, no point dealing with them now, plus Haruhi was giving them a talk. He squatted beside his twin and held his face in his hands.  
  
"Kao, come on, it's okay," he said lovingly.  
  
"No!" Kaoru choked out.  
  
The whole class was watching by now.  
  
"It's not okay! He called me fat, and he's right! It's getting harder to button my shirts and this morning I had to get a bigger one!" He panted, tears stopping and a flash of realisation crossed his features. He turned to the elder, death glaring. "You," he started, standing up and backing Hikaru into the wall. "This is all your fault. You're the one who confessed first."  
  
Hikaru chuckled nervously, he knew this was a mood swing, he just didn't want to hurt Kaoru if he had to do something. "Come on Kaoru, we both said it at the same time-"  
  
He was cut off by Kaoru slapping him across the face. Everyone in the class, even the newly arrived teacher just stared. Hikaru watched Kaoru out of the corner of his eye, not daring to move his head in case it set him off.  
  
Kaoru seemed to have realised what he had done and started tearing up. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Hikaru.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hika," he whispered wetly.  
  
Hikaru smiled and recuperated the gesture. "It's alright, your mood swings are just worse than usual," he whispered back.  
  
Kaoru giggled and snuggled closer as all the girls (except Haruhi) squealed in delight at the brotherly romance.  
  
Seeing as they were no longing in a major crisis, the sensei asked the two of them to leave the room until 'he' had completely calmed down. The teacher of course had no idea who was which.

  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

  
It was a normal- well, it could no longer be normal, but a nice, quiet day at the host club. All was right with the world and everyone was happy.  
  
Especially the fans of the certain red-headed twins. With the girls knowing of their true relationship, they have be able to show the girls more of what they truly are. Over the past two months, they had been caught kissing by the excited females, and as a general rule, they were now always cuddled together on one of the lounges. The position of the newly-turned seventeen year-olds changed daily, whatever was most comfortable for the younger on that particular day.  
  
Today, the younger was so comfortable lying on his brother he managed to get some well deserved sleep. Hikaru didn't have the heart to move him so merely spoke to their customers on behalf of both of them. Plus, the girls liked watching the completely natural and off-script scene.  
  
Kaoru was in a blank sleep, not dreaming, yet not conscious of the world's happenings around him. However, he did feel a poke to the base of his baby bump. A light touch, not much power, but definitely there. He swatted blindly at the invisible hand, that woke him. "Stop it, Hika," he mumbled tiredly, peaking his eyes open to see a confusedly smiling lover.  
  
"Stop what? I haven't even touched you," he replied, pecking the younger's forehead, then gesturing to their audience. "You can ask them if it makes you feel better."  
  
All the girls on the opposite couch shook their heads after receiving a questioning gaze from the sleepy twin.  
  
Kaoru felt it again, the same light touch; but there really was no hand there. He rubbed his eyes and got off his brother, standing up and walking to the other side of the room. "I'm gunna talk to Kyoya-senpai," he said, somewhat to himself, not bothering in listening for a reply.  
  
The black haired teen knew of his presence before he announced it. "What would you like to ask me, Kaoru?" he said, not batting an eyelash as he continued typing.  
  
"I keep getting a feeling on the base of my stomach like someone's poking me, but they aren't," the twin explained, rested his lightly crossed arms on the top of his belly, a habit Kaoru developed when he first started showing.  
  
Kyoya turned to the underclassman with an unusual smirk. It was soft, light, happy almost, though this was Kyoya. "Even you can't be such a baka to not know who's poking you."  
  
It took a minute for Kaoru's sleep-deprived brain to work out what he meant, but when he did, a large grin took over his features and he rushed back to Hikaru, almost jumping on him.  
  
"Whoa Kaoru! What's got you so happy?" the older twin asked.  
  
Kaoru didn't speak. He took his brother's hands in his own and placed them where he felt the poking.  
  
Hikaru looked at his lover with confused golden eyes. "Kaoru, what's poking my hand?"  
  
Kaoru almost squealed. "Surely you can't be such a baka to not know who's poking your hand?" he said, repeating Kyoya's words.  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened and his grin matched Kaoru's. The girls squealed too, and one fainted. They should get that looked at.  
  
The happiness was overwhelming for Kaoru, though when everything started to go foggy, he didn't need words to explain anything to his twin, a sweet, emotional, long-lasting kiss would do the job much better.  
  
"This is really happening," the uke whispered against the other's lips.  
  
"Yep," Hikaru confirmed.  
  
"Up until now, it's all felt like a dream," Kaoru confessed, leaning into his brother's embrace. "Filled with mostly good, but also bad parts." Hikaru knew he was talking about when Kaoru hit him a month ago. "But now, I can feel our child moving inside me-" Kaoru's face split into a blissfully, happy grin. "-I know that this, all of this, must be real. It's like a dream come true."  
  
Hikaru's expression matched his twin's; only he wasn't sappy enough to cry... Yet.  
  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 

"Hika," Kaoru purred.  
  
The two of them were currently cuddled together in the lounge room at home, watching some new, popular, action movie from the United States. Their parents were both in town, their father in his office and mother looking at the progress of her designs. Kaoru was half on Hikaru and not paying attention to the movie at all. The younger was currently much more interested in the skin between his brother's neck and shoulder. He pecked it once, twice, then licked the same spot.  
  
"Hika-kun," Kaoru purred out again.  
  
After a few minutes of the same routine Hikaru was getting slightly annoyed and turned to Kaoru. He was about to ask what the younger wanted, though upon seeing the seductive, lustful look in golden eyes, he changed his mind.  
  
"Kao, is it okay to do it with our baby?" he asked, hoping it would be, but not sure what he would do otherwise.  
  
Kaoru nodded while undoing the other's pants. "I asked Kusama-sensei, he said this was normal."  
  
"Good."  
  
The seme swung his uke into a bridal style grip and ran up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
  
Kaoru cuddled into Hikaru's side as they calmed down from their sexual high.  
  
"Hika, what's going to happen when our baby is born?" the younger asked, putting a hand over his brother's which was on the peak of his baby bump.  
  
"I don't know, Kao," the elder lover replied. He moved his hand in a circular motion, stopping as he felt a kick.  
  
Kaoru groaned in annoyance. "Stop it baby. Daddy wants to sleep," he whined weakly.  
  
Hikaru chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "In two months you can sleep all you want, I'll look after our baby," he commented  
  
Kaoru glared at him half-heartedly. "You better, I have not done all of this just so our baby can be mistreated."  
  
Hikaru smirked and gave him another kiss. "I know, and you know that I will do everything in my power to make sure they have a happy life."  
  
Kaoru smiled and closed his eyes. The kicking was subsiding by now. "I know." He smile turned cheekish. "I just wanted to hear you say it."  
  
Hikaru sighed and closed his eye too. "You are such a sap, you know that?"  
  
"You always tell me so, and I'm currently on an emotional waterslide, one wrong move and I'm in the deep end. So sue me."  
  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
  
Pastel coloured boxes lined a path as the twins walked into the third music room. Well, Kaoru was at the stage where he was basically having to have Hikaru help him walk around, but he was glad the beach-ball under his shirt wouldn't be getting any bigger. That would be troublesome, considering he was currently wearing the largest shirt the school provided.  
  
The path of presents led to their usual lounge. Both merely turned to each other and shrugged, sitting down on the lounge.  
  
At this point the double doors flew open and a weeping, blonde, host king ran in, dropping to his knees in front of the unamused red-heads.  
  


“Okaa-san doesn't trust me with big news!” he cried, his flamboyantly, sparkling tears wetting the floor.

 

“Is this new?” the twins asked in sync.

 

Tamaki turned on the twins in surprise. “You knew this?” he gasped out, wide-eyed and shocked.

 

“Yeah, so what?” Hikaru said.

 

“Doesn't this count as 'big news' to you?” Kaoru teased.

 

“Meaning that he doesn't trust you with it?” they continued.

 

The host king burst out with more dramatic sobs. “He didn't even tell me that we were doing a baby shower for you two!” he exclaimed amongst his tears.

 

The twins weren't really expecting that. Though, it did explain the presents leading to their lounge.  
  
Before the brothers could say anything else, the shadow king burst through the double doors, calmly placing a small pile of boxes down, walking over to his boyfriend and whacking him over the head with his notebook.  
  
"Kyoya!" Tamaki whined.  
  
"Tamaki," the black haired teen seethed. "You realise, you not only destroyed the surprise but also have now disappointed all of the girls."  
  
Tamaki whimpered and ducked behind the nearest present.  
  
Kyoya sighed, turning around he shouted to the entrance of the host club, "You may as well come out now! Tamaki ruined the surprise."  
  
All of the girls who had ever attended the host club had come through the doors, most bearing a frown and moving to a colourful box.  
  
Tamaki smiled sheepishly and hid behind the twins' lounge after a particularly scary glare.  
  
Kyoya sighed in exasperation at his boyfriend's actions before addressing the rest of the room. "The girls can give their presents to them first, and please remember if an item is too heavy to move, leave it there," he said, remembering when Tamaki said he would one of the heavy, oak lounges to the other side of the room and ended up straining his back and wrists.  
  
All of the female students picked up a box, or a bunch of small ones and presented them to the expectant red-heads to be opened. Every single one the of the boxes the soon-to-be-fathers opened was filled with a different outfit, not a single one the same and varying in colours. The brothers refused to find out the gender of their child, wanting it to be a surprise, so all of the tiny shirts, dresses and pants were in a different hue.  
  
When the majority of the presents had been opened, they moved onto the hosts presents; starting with Haruhi.  
  
"Sorry it's not much, but I think you'll need them," she said, handing the two a small collection of gifts.  
  
Upon ripping open the cheap wrapping, Hikaru and Kaoru found three baby-feeding bottles and a collection of varying nibs to go with them.  
  
"Thanks, Haruhi!" they said and Hikaru lent up to give her a peck on the cheek. He winked. "From both if us."  
  
A few of the girls squealed, and others started complaining. Rolling their eyes, the lovers kissed to keep them mostly quiet.  
  
Next was Mori and Honey. The two cousins had bought accompanying presents. The blonde moved massive pile in front of the two, while Mori wheeled in a large, double size cot made from a heavy, dark elm. The bedding was a thin, but soft mattress fitting in the base of the cot with a matching pillow that spread the width of the headboard.  
  
Hikaru and Kaoru were gob-smacked.  
  
"It's almost the same as our cot," Kaoru whispered, his amber orbs tearing up and a small smile making it's way onto both of their faces.  
  
"Thank you, Mori-senpai," Hikaru said, sounding a bit emotional himself.  
  
Mori gave a rare smile and nodded.  
  
Inside the paper from The eldest's wrapping, a wide variety of toys. Most of the hosts sweat-dropped at the shear amount he had bought. Anything from building blocks for three-year-olds to plush rattles and mobiles.  
  
"Honey-senpai," Hikaru started.  
  
"You really didn't have to buy this much," Kaoru finished, half playing with one of the parts of the mobile.  
  
The senpai giggled and jumped beside the elder Hitachiin. "No child should be without a new toy to fascinate them!" he exclaimed. "And with this many, I'm sure they can find something ultra special, for just them," he added, hugging usa-chan close.  
  
Tamaki now stood in front of the twins. Holding Kyoya's phone behind him for the brunet to take, he held a scribbled on piece of paper to the red-heads.  
  
"Because, Okaa-san didn't trust me with the news, I only ordered my present for you two now. It should arrive by the time you get home," he explained sheepishly.  
  
Scanning through the fancy writing the note said: 'I ordered some blankets and towels that could come in handy and a playpen for the club, so you can bring the mini-Hitachiin here.'  
  
Despite Hikaru and Kaoru playing a lot of pranks on their beloved Tono and teasing him endlessly, they were quite touched by what the blonde king had done for them.  
  
"Thanks, Tono," they said in sync. Continuing they said, "though you only got the playpen so you could play with them right?" They smirked Tamaki's guilty face.  
  
Smirking at his pathetic boyfriend, Kyoya pushing his glasses up and handed a single present to each brother. One wrapped in purple, the other yellow.  
  
"Just something small, you might end up needing," he said, as the two shredded the tissue paper.  
  
A blanket and a giraffe plushie landed in each lap (or what was left of one). One set was a pale lilac, the other pale yellow.  
  
"I think I'm sensing a theme here," Hikaru said with a wry smirk.  
  
"But why two of the same thing?" Kaoru asked, examining the senpai's face.  
  
"You never know when you'll need a spare."

 

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 

Kaoru opened his eyes, groaning. Light was peaking through the curtains and a certain red-head was clinging to his over sized stomach. The younger groaned again and tried to massage the cramp that had formed in his lower back. Waking up Hikaru to do this wasn't really an option at six in the morning.  
  
To his surprise, the pain went away as soon as it began. Kaoru simply smiled to himself and fell back to sleep.  
  
However, throughout the next few hours the pain kept coming back. Over time becoming more frequent and more painful.  
  
By the time lunch was over and class had started, Kaoru had to clench his fists and grit his teeth as his golden eyes became wet. Halfway through class, a small whimper made its way through closed lips. Being at the middle desk, Hikaru and Haruhi turned to him.  
  
"Kao, what's wrong?" his twin whispered.  
  
Only getting a shake of the other head, Haruhi tried, "How much does it hurt?"  
  
Kaoru turned to face her, his face showing that he couldn't talk without tears leaking out.  
  
Haruhi gave a small, hurried but hopeful smile. "Do you think it's time?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in realisation and he nodded quickly. "That's probably it," he said after the contraction passed.  
  
"Can you guys explain what's going on please?" Hikaru pleaded. The teacher was starting to give them looks now, as well as a few of their classmates.  
  
"Hika, I'm going into labour," Kaoru answered, earning a blank look from his brother.  
  
"Na ni?"  
  
Haruhi face-palmed. "You're about to be a father!" she exclaimed. Throwing her pencil case at the elder's head, she said, "Take Kaoru down to the driveway, I'll get Kyoya-senpai to call your driver."  
  
At this loud exclamation, everyone in the class turned to look at the three. The girls started to squeal loudly and clear a pathway to the door. A few of the boys gave taunts about wanting attention, while others looked on in disbelief. The teacher appeared to want to say something, but stopped when another contraction shook Kaoru's body and he fell forward as Hikaru caught him.  
  
Haruhi had her phone to her ear as she waved at the twins to leave. The elder cradled his lover in a bridal grip and ran through the path the girls created. Shooting a grateful smile, he hardly paid any mind to the various students and teachers they passed.  
  
"Hika," Kaoru panted. He whimpered again as the contraction passed. Staring into the identical, golden eyes of his lover, he nuzzled his head into the crook of his twin's neck and whispered, "It's finally time."  
  
Hikaru gave a brief nod to show that he heard as he entered sunlight. Spotting one of their sports cars speeding up the driveway, he waited impatiently as it came to a stop in front of him.  
  
The older brother swung the door open, passed Kaoru down, then got in himself, slamming the door shut. The driver started again straight after.  
  
After putting on their seat-belts, Hikaru squeezed his lover's hand and longingly kissed his forehead. Smiling, he said, "I'm both happy and sad right now."  
  
Kaoru narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
Rubbing his nose against the younger's, he replied, "I'm happy that we're about to be fathers, but I'm sad because I don't like to see you in pain."  
  
"Sap."

 

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 

It had been one week. It was currently the 13th of September, a Wednesday. It had been one week since the twins were born, one week since Hikaru rushed out of class with Kaoru in his arms and one week, since either of the new fathers had been to school. They weren't going for a full day, no way. They were just going to go to the club. No one had been to visit the seventeen year olds, nor had they left the house for a week. It was a stress-free outing for them and their new children.  
  
The brothers stood at the school gates. Both not bothering with their uniform and wearing casual, yet as always, matching outfits. Kaoru held a pale yellow bundle of blankets, while Hikaru had pale lilac. They walked through the school as other students were leaving.  
  
Many, many of the female students were following them, especially because they hadn't been to school for a week, another reason being the little hands waving out of purple sheets.  
  
As they passed some of the boys from their class, they gagged and one guy threw up in a nearby bush. The teens would have laughed at the incident, had it not been for the cooing coming from the yellow cocoon.  
  
As they reached the doors to the third music room, Kaoru had all but collapsed onto his brother. Hikaru now held both babies, the backpack of baby supplies and Kaoru to a certain extent. He kicked the door as a form of knocking as all of the girls that were following them had had to go home.

  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

  
A soft thumping was heard coming from the doors of the host club. Tamaki jumped at the head of the meeting table, while the others just looked at him funny.  
  
"Don't give me that, you guys jumped too!" he accused, purple eyes taking in the head shakes and face-palms given to him. The blonde then retreated to the emo corner.  
  
The thumping came again, this time louder and faster.  
  
"I think that might be someone's way of knocking," Kyoya said, turning to the rest of the members at the table.  
  
"I'll get it!" Honey said cheerfully, jumping up from the table and leaping towards the door in his usual manner. Everyone else went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!"  
  
At the call of Honey's high-pitched voice, all other members of the host club ran towards the door to see their friends. As they saw the two bundles in Hikaru's arms, they fell silent.  
  
"Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai, can you take these two from me for a sec?" the oldest Hitachiin asked, as he gestured, with his head, to the blankets in his arms.  
  
The black-haired teens nodded Mori with a stunned expression, Kyoya smirking. They carefully took one each, Mori taking yellow, Kyoya taking purple.  
  
With his arms free, Hikaru caught Kaoru just as he fell asleep on his shoulder. Swinging him into a bridal style grip, the younger was set down on the closest lounge. Hikaru smiled down at him before speaking to the others again.  
  
"You'll have to forgive Kaoru, he's been catching up on sleep and he shouldn't have walked that far anyway," the elder twin explained.  
  
Tamaki was the first to speak. "You two had twins?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Will the curse be passed onto them?" Haruhi asked, standing on her toes to look at the child Kyoya was cradling.  
  
Hikaru smirked. "No, it won't be passed on."  
  
A wail from Mori's arms stopped all incoming conversation. Hikaru sighed lightly and took the child from him. Rummaging through the backpack, Hikaru spoke softly to the baby, soothing it enough until he could find a bottle of pre prepared milk and fed the whining newborn.  
  
The father chuckled to himself before getting out another bottle and passing it to Kyoya, who raised an eyebrow at it.  
  
"Give her a second."  
  
Without any time to process what he had said, the girl in the shadow prince's arms cried out, waving her arms around, until Kyoya gave her the milk.  
  
"So this is a girl then?" Kyoya ventured, looking down at the chubby face, framed with red hair and golden eyes staring up at him with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah." Hikaru nodded. "Might as well make introductions." Shifted so that the bottle he was holding now gently balanced on blanket, so he had a free hand. "I'm Papa Hikaru," he said, gesturing to himself. "Daddy Kaoru." Said teen was still sleeping on the fancy lounge. "And the twins, Rokera Hitachiin and Airera Hitachiin."  
  
"Pretty names," Honey commented from Mori's shoulders.  
  
Hikaru grinned. "Kaoru came up with them."  
  
The young father on the lounge stirred. "Hika," he called out, before noticing the rest of the club member looking at him. "Oh, hey guys," he greeted tiredly. He appeared to remember something as his eyes widened and he turned to Haruhi. "You're in for a tough ride."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, head tilted with confusion.  
  
Both older twins smiled as the younger repeated himself. "You're in for a tough ride, pregnancy is not that fun. Anyway-" he turned to the rest of the gang. "-did Hikaru introduce you to the little ones?"  
  
"Which one's Rokera and which one's Airera?" Tamaki asked, turning to the two.  
  
Kaoru glared at his lover. "You didn't tell them which is which?"  
  
Hikaru chuckled sheepishly and started fiddling with the blanket, now that the child within was now calm. "Oops?" he tried.  
  
Kaoru sighed, pointing to the bundle Kyoya held , he said, "That is our daughter, Airera." He held his hands out to his older brother, who reluctantly handed over the other child. "This is our son, Rokera."  
  
The other hosts nodded in understanding of the better explanation.  
  
"Any other questions?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Both Tamaki and Haruhi shyly raised their hands.  
  
"Haruhi?" they answered in sync, completely ignoring their beloved Tono.  
  
"How did you know that Airera would get hungry, just a few seconds few Rokera?" she asked. "And could I hold one of them?"  
  
Kaoru nodded wincing as he sat up and gestured for her to come over. As she sat down, he handed her the yellow blanket, filled with Rokera.  
  
"And to answer your first question," Hikaru started. "I'm very selfish when it comes to my things. No one but me, Kaoru, Mum and now Kyoya-senpai, has ever fed them."  
  
"And he's picky about who he lets hold them too!" Kaoru put in mischievously, earning a mini-glare from his brother.  
  
"The point is," Hikaru continued. "I've looked after them 24/7 for the past seven days. I know some of their habits by now."  
  
Spotting Tamaki in his corner of woe, because he was ignored, Kaoru spoke to the older teen, "Tono, what did you want to ask?"  
  
Tamaki looked up with his happy puppy-dog eyes and woofed, before turning shy again. "Could I, possibly hold one of them too?" he asked quietly.  
  
Both twins sighed in exasperation before nodding towards Kyoya, who chuckled at his boyfriend's actions, but proceeded to hand the girl over to him.  
  
Tamaki almost melted as he looked down at the baby. Though, not seeing a smile, he started to make the most ridiculous face could muster. Succeeding in nothing.  
  
Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru smirked at the stupid expression.

 

“Tono, like a Hitachiin is going to smile at that,” Kaoru remarked, completely relaxing against the back of the lounge.

 

Tamaki poked his tongue out at him. “You're smiling.”

 

“No,” Kyoya said, butting in. “He's smirking, and yes there is a difference,” he added quickly seeing the face the blonde usually makes when he goes into a rant.

 

Honey took Airera out of the king's arms just as he reached the emo corner.

 

“Aww, she's so cute!” He moved some of the tufts of fiery red hair away from her forehead as she looked up at him with curious gold eyes, sticking a finger in her mouth. “She looks just like the two of you,” the loli-shota remarked.

 

Kaoru gave a wry smile. “Well, they only had one set of genes. Identical parents means identical children despite being fraternal twins, just look at her brother,” Kaoru explained.

 

Rokera gave a small whine and reached out of the blanket, clenching and unclenching a shaking fist. At the same time, a sad mewling and movement came from the bundle in eldest's arms.

 

Hikaru gave a small, loving smile, while Kaoru had a confused look.

 

“They've only done this while you've been asleep for one reason.” Hikaru shot Kaoru a cheeky smile as he got off the arm of the lounge and rounded up both of babies in his arms. The instant the two were next to each other, the sounds of discomfort stopped and the movement was limited to the newborns feeling for the other, even just the other's wrapping was enough. When they had confirmed that their sibling was close by, the two fell asleep.

 

Kaoru walked over on shaky legs and hugged Hikaru from behind, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. While everyone else just smiled that the interaction they had watched.

 

“They really did take after us in every single little way, didn't they?” Hikaru murmured, soft eyes glancing over the seen, a happy, content smile playing on his lips.

 

Kaoru nodded in agreement, expression mirroring the elder's. “Our perfect little twins.”

 

There was a moment of awed silence before the older female in the room broke it. “So, when you the two of you going to be attending classes again?” she asked, breaking the club out of the fluffy trance that encased the room.

 

“Another week,” Hikaru replied.

 

“Just so we can finalise the details, involving looking after the babies and so I can copy my own notes,” Kaoru added.  
  
After chatting for another half-hour or so, Kaoru was starting to get tired again and it was decided that everyone should go home. The hosts bid the twins good luck and farewell; both sets of twins.  
  
When Hikaru and Kaoru got settled in the back of their limo with their babies in their grasp, they cuddled together. The new Hitachiin family falling into a peaceful sleep, that no one at the mansion had the heart to break. That's why when the brothers woke up, they found themselves in bed with their little twins in the cot in their room.


	2. Returning to Hosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may turn into a drabble series? Depends on the amount of inspiration, workload and and progress made on "It Half Failed". 
> 
> Of course, prompts and ideas, comments and kudos will fuel the creative fire if you want it to burn. No guarantee I'll use it though.
> 
> Enjoy!

When the babies were about two months old, Hikaru and Kaoru thought that they had enough experience as fathers to be able to look after the twins during hosting hours. Of course, this meant that there would be no scripted 'brotherly-love' scenes, or flirting with the girls like they used too. But the red-heads were bored of waiting until the club was over before hanging out with their friends, and the profits they produce will probably triple what Tamaki makes now. (And that was pretty much the incentive the devils needed.)

 

And thus, arrangements were made with their maids to bring their children to school at the usual lunch and study times, but also during the club hours. Some of the spare pillows and blankets they had would be made into makeshift bedding in the play area, so that they didn't have to move the double cot from beside their bedroom.

 

So, when the end of classes came, the Hitachiin brothers walked down to the infirmary/nursery, took two currently energetic bundles from the maids, and slowly made their way back to the third music room. Hikaru and Kaoru then spent an extra few minutes in the bathroom to make sure that everyone was inside already.

 

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 

The customers of the host club turned to the opening doors, nearing the middle of the school year, it was unexpected to get more customers around this time. However, within a few seconds of revealing themselves, the confused expressions of the girls turned into warm, welcoming smiles and a few blown kisses. The regulars for the twins quickly moved back to the original hosting spot beside the new playpen.

 

Plush pillows and soft quilts lined the bottom of the enclosed area. Most of the larger or harder toys had been put into storage and the only toys remaining are a few plush rattles in varying colours and sizes and the ever present giraffe plushies. There also happened to be sheet of printed paper taped to the inside of the bars. Hikaru vaguely wondered if Tamaki knew that the only thing to happen to his face would be a large amount of drool.

 

Airera moved her head around to examine at the new surroundings of the pen with curious golden eyes. Toys, blankets, her feet, but no brother.

 

It took all of a second, but with only one of the baby red-heads in the playpen, most of the room hastily made to cover their ears. The screams of an isolated twin were nothing to sniff at. Rokera was gently deposited beside his sister, and waving hands caught her attention. A lopsided smile beamed at her parents, before grabbing at the nearest available toy to share with her brother.

 

Kaoru gave his brother a tired smile and collapsed onto the lounge beside him. Across from them, the three girls that made up their usual audience were drowned in a number of new customers, including a certain blond king.

 

“Tono, Kyoya-senpai is going to kill you if you stay here all day,” they spoke with nothing but amusement.

 

Tamaki whined and flopped down beside the playpen, leaning on the wood fence and dangling a hand above the more compliant twins in the room. A small fist moved to grab at his fingers and an expression so happy and fond graced his features that not even the shadow prince moved to do anything to disrupt the scene. (At least until it was time to go home and the babies had fallen asleep. Tamaki was still fawning over them, but by now everyone was sick of it. -And he asked Kyoya if they could have their own kids, but that was a different matter.-)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know your thoughts on this incredibly pointless story!


End file.
